The Forgotten
by Paper Train
Summary: A single name repeating through out the course of history. A lost memoir. A forgotten trio. A forgotten journey. A forgotten friendship. A forgotten hero. NOT Mickey x Naminé. Oh dear no.


AN: Okay, I have no excuse for this. Go ahead; be mad at me for not updating my other stories. Yell at me the best you can through the Internet, I really understand and I'm really sorry.

Before you continue, it's important that you understand something; the main protagonist of this story is not the exact same person in the game. This story, as you may well guess from reading this chapter, will jump from different time periods. Also, this story isn't canon compliant but it isn't exactly AU either. It's actually based on a couple of semi-ludicrous theories I thought of for the game. Those theories center around certain Nobody and the Princesses of Heart. Anyway, this my first Kingdom Hearts story so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own Kingdom Hearts. I would rather be transported into the game as a Keyblade wielder.

Chapter One:

_The Mystery Behind the Name_

"Hmm," Mickey hummed idly while searching through walls of paper. The idle hum was a stark contrast compared to the serious look on the usually jolly kings' face. Donald and Goofy stood in front of the large doors that acted as the entrance and exit of the room. With their king back, they were hoping he'd take a break, even if it was just a little while, but that definitely had not happened. The second he got back, he had a touching reunion with queen Minnie but barely left the library other than to spend time with her. Goofy leaned over to Donald and whispered in his usual low voice.

"Gawrsh Donald, what do you think is wrong with the king?" Donald shrugged and turned to his friend with a worried expression.

"I don't know," he answered. "He's been researching something since he's gotten back." They both looked to the ground worried. Hadn't they done enough for now? Couldn't they take a breather for a while? They spent years battling heartless and searching for answers to a story that just continues to show its true complicated and more tragic side. As much as Donald and Goofy missed their cherished friend and comrade they did not want to meet him again if it meant having to fight so soon.

"Gosh fellas, I didn't mean to make you worry," a higher pitched voiced said. King Mickey put down the current stack of papers he was studying and looked at his friends apologetically.

"No worries your majesty," Goofy reassured him, erecting himself in a somewhat humorous salute.

"Yeah. We were just wondering what's got you in here all the time," Donald informed him. Mickey got out of his chair and walked around his desk towards the other end of the room where he stopped in front of Donald and Goofy.

"Well why didn't ya just ask," the King asked smiling and laughing. Donald shook his head as if that notion were breaking some kind of law.

"We couldn't do that," he said. Goofy nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't want to bother you." Mickey shook his head and extended his arms.

"It's no bother at all! In fact, it's probably better if you know anyway," their king told them.

"Really?" They asked in unison. Mickey nodded and made a gesture with his arm for them to follow him to his desk.

"Yup. Come on, I'll show you." The trio made their way back around his desk where Mickey showed them they various open books, documents, and notes. The mage's eyes scanned the books and documents while the knight pondered over the familiar scrawl of Mickey's notes.

"Nobodies!" They both shouted. Mickey nodded, absentmindedly rearranging the placing of books on his desk.

"Your majesty, why are you studying Nobodies?" Asked Goofy, truly alarmed. "The only two Nobodies we've actually gotten to know are gone."

"Yeah! Naminé and Roxas both reunited with Sora and Kairi!" Donald exclaimed. Mickey saddened at their statement. But there seemed to be something else troubling the king, and it had to do with Nobodies.

"Donald, Goofy, how much do you guys know about Naminé?" Asked Mickey. Donald and Goofy exchanged looks before answering.

"Well gawrsh, nothing really," Goofy said.

"Only that she had helped us," said Donald. Mickey sighed, apparently hoping for more, and went back to his desk.

"Your Majesty," called Goofy.

"Yes? What is it Goofy?" Asked Mickey. Goofy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why do you want to know more about Naminé?" He asked. In reply, Mickey cleared his desk, placing items on the floor instead of their proper location, and filled the empty surface area with new books, reports, and notes. Except these items had a significant change in subject; all the items on his desk retained information and theories on what the world was like during and before the Keyblade War. Mickey opened each book to specific pages he had apparently book marked, circled certain words on every report, and pulled out highlighted sections from the notes. Donald and Goofy stood behind him as he worked. Mickey stepped aside to let his friends properly pursue the texts and awaited their reaction. Almost immediately, they noticed a reoccurring theme in every book marked, circled, and highlighted text. Goofy and Donald stepped back and looked at the king confused and shocked.

"Your majesty, their has to be some kind of mistake," Donald stated. Goofy nodded, agreeing heartily to his mage companion. Mickey shook his head and brought forth of a page from one of many of Ansems' theories.

"Ansem told me once that Naminé was a very special Nobody, so much so that he even dedicated part of his research to finding out more about her. As I was going through the reports he left me I decided I should do my own research and what you just saw is what I found," he informed them. He didn't look up from his desk and he continued to pull out more sheets of paper. "The title, 'Naminé,' is a reoccurring name from reports and books dating back to even before the Keyblade War." He pulled out one last document carefully. It was obviously old and needed great care. The yellowed paper was limp to the point where it was practically fabric and the writing had faded greatly over the years. It was a miracle there were still words on the page.

"What is this your majesty?" Asked Donald.

"This, Donald, is the only remaining remnant from before the Keyblade War. And it's a letter meant for a Keyblade wielder named Naminé."

"What if it was just a coincidence your majesty," Goofy offered his thoughts.

"I would have thought that too if I had not spoken to Ansem before," he said.

"What did he say?" Asked Donald.

"He said that one of the aspects that made her unique was that her name lacked an 'X.' At first, he thought it was because she wasn't actually considered part of the organization but when he lingered on the subject, he wondered; 'why Naminé?' He didn't think the people of the organization would bother naming her unless they already had a previous name to work with. So he theorized that she woke up with a name. And if that were true, then that would just add to the mystery behind her. A Nobody with their own name? It was impossible, as he put it. When he looked further into it, he too discovered the name 'Naminé' repeating over the records of history. Ansem also believed that this has a connection to another mystery; 'how is it possible for there to be people born without darkness?' In all logic, it shouldn't be possible to be _born_ without it. One couldn't exist without it. So Ansem thought something must have happened to their darkness, something that was set before the end of the Keyblade War." Donald and Goofy at each other, confused and unbelieving. Who could believe such a story? But this was their king who was telling them this.

"So what does the letter say?" Donald inquired; thinking a change of subject would be for the better. The king smiled and carefully picked up the letter before reading it out loud.

"It says:

'Dear Naminé,

I trust you are doing well? The situation here seems to have stabilized, however, the impending crisis still shows itself to be inescapable. Almost a year has past since you left your home here and, honestly, I am worried about my youngest apprentice despite hearing stories about your incredible improvement with a Keyblade. People still continue to fight each other in this world; at this rate there may be no way to turn it around and we will all be doomed. I received your letter describing your theory two days ago and I will say this: it is possible. However, are you willing? We have no idea what will happen to you should you choose to put your plan to action. Please tell me that you haven't already started to act out your plan; that you will only do it as a last resort? I did as you requested in your previous letters and everything is set, just in case. Do you read this clearly Naminé? Do I need to write it larger? Just. In. Case. Do not panic and decide you need to save the world two days too early and end up killing yourself resulting in nothing. I know how panicked and stubborn you can be once your mind is made up.

Wishing the best for you, always,

Master Isak." Mickey put the letter down. The letter was dated several months before the marked end of the Keyblade War and the creation of separate worlds. The room was silent before the knight and mage decided to speak.

"What are you going to do Mickey?" Goofy asked, addressing him informally.

"And how can we help?" Questioned Donald. Mickey was taken aback from their offer and was about to deny them but stopped, knowing it would do him no good.

"Well, I was going to visit my former master Yen Sid for guidance first. Then, I was to go out and search for more information regarding the world before the Keyblade War." The duo nodded, a determined look on their face.

"A-hyuck! So when do we leave?" Goofy asked cheerfully.

"Gosh fellas, I don't know. I don't want to drag you into this and –" Donald stomped his webbed feet, effectively silencing him.

"We wont settle for that your majesty," Donald told him with a teasing smile that reminded him a lot of Sora. Mickey scratched the back of his head, embarrassed but incredibly grateful for his friends.

"Gosh guys, thanks."

"A-hyuck! No problem!" Goofy chuckled more after he reassured the king.

"Besides, when was the last time we went on an adventure, just the three of us?" Donald asked in a way that heavily suggested it had been too long. Mickey nodded, knowing that there was no way he could possibly deter them from their decision. Even if he should order them with all the power invested in him to stay put, they would disobey him and follow him immediately, even if it meant loosing their positions as the royal mage and captain of the castles knights.

"Well fellas, pack up your things as soon as you can because we will be leaving in three days!" Mickey announced. Donald straightened his posture with his staff at his side and Goofy corrected his into a knightly salute.

"Yes your majesty!" They spoke boldly. There was no going back once they left and Mickey knew this. Whatever they find, if they find anything, will probably change the course the battle between light and dark like no other.

««« «««

_There's a story that's told to all the children in Radiant Garden. A story describing the world they live in today, a story that enchants them into awe._

_Once upon a time, long, long ago, people lived in peace together. They laughed and loved and lived with one another under a bright light. However, people start fighting each other, wanting the light for themselves. That greed for the light created darkness in their hearts and it was that darkness that clouded over the light they so cherished. Slowly, the world was engulfed by darkness. There seemed to be no way out until light was suddenly reintroduced into the world. They say these lights were from the hearts of children; innocent and true, their dreams created a light that set the world straight. However, that light was not the original light. Somewhere buried deep, deep, inside that abysmal darkness, lies the true light. Hidden, maybe, for the rest of eternity. _


End file.
